Daughter
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Broterhood Universe. Set after Warrior. "If he ever makes you sad, your mother will dismember him, you know that, right?"


Ling opened the doors and smiled as seeing her. The long black hair on a simple hair-do, with red lotus flowers on the high ponytail. "Exquisite and unique, just like her", he thought, as getting close.

She turned around as seeing his reflection on the mirror and smiled. She was wearing the traditional Xingnese wedding gown for the Imperial family, the same her mother had wear many years ago. The inner layer was white and gold and the long red layer of the outer garner slithered as she walked.

\- What are you doing here? – she was in front of him. – People will miss you.

\- No, they are not. It's too crowded. – touching her delicate hands, his heart turned inside his chest with her beauty. - I'd rather be here with you.

\- So, what do you think? – turning around a little and moving the long sleeves, she showed him her clothes. – I still can believe Mother wore something like this!

\- Yes, she did. And she was perfect, just like you are today. – he took a deep breath. – I can't believe we are doing this. I'm feeling so old.

\- Well, we all have to grow up someday, right? – coming close again, she touched his hands.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? – his question made her giggle.

\- Of course I do! – he noticed how her dark eyes were glistering with happiness. – Do you really think I have any doubts?

\- I know you don't. But… it's hard for me. – he felt embarrassed as admitting it. – Giving you away. Specially to him. His father is an idiot, you know.

Her laugh was clear and genuine.

\- Uncle Edward says the same thing about you. Isn't it great? A couple of idiot's kids getting together?

Ling hugged his daughter and she leaned her face on his chest.

\- If he ever makes you sad, your mother will dismember him, you know that, right?

\- I know, Father. – Yu looked at him and smiled gently. – Don't worry. Christopher loves me. And I love him too. We will be very happy, just like you and Mother.

\- I know you will be, Yu. – he kissed her forehead and tightened the hug. – But you always be our little girl.

The door opened again and Lan Fan appeared. She smiled as seeing them:

\- There you are. – she said, as coming close to her husbad. - We were looking for you.

\- Is everything ready, Mother?

\- Yes. – she touched her daughter's face. – You look so beautiful. Christopher will surely cry. Let's go? It is time already.

\- Do we really have to? – they both giggled at his question.

A mix of feelings reached Ling Yao as walking down the long main aisle of his castle. He remembered the first time he held his daughter on that rainy night she was born and how little she was inside his arms. Although being so busy, he never missed any of Yu's milestones. Her first word and step would be always on his mind. He watched closely as their daughter bloomed into a happy and gentle child to a beautiful, strong and intelligent teenager. Being the first female heir on Xing's entire history, Yu knew much would be asked and expected for her. But she never failed to impress. She was a brilliant student and one of the best warriors of the Guard's Academy, even being unable to join them.

When she was 19 years old, she asked her parents to travel and live in Amestris for a year, wishing to know more about other cultures. Although reluctantly, Ling accepted as Lan Fan guarantee him that Edward and Winry would take care of her.

The families' friendship grew even stronger as the children were born. They would spent holidays on Xing with Yu and Lee and even the ages differences were not a problem. Yu befriended all of the Elric's children, in special Christopher, Adrianne and Allana. The three girls were best friends. But Christopher and her always had an special connection. On the first time they met the little boy was caring and protective over the little princess and Ling was jealous since them. The Emperor called himself stupid for not realizing what was happening.

When Yu finally returned home, all the Elrics joined her. Together with Alphonse, Mei and Lee, they were shocked as Christopher stood nervously and embarrassed in front of her parents, interrupting the dinner party, bowing on the floor, humbly asking for her hand in marriage.

Edward smacked his eldest son on the back of his head, asking what was he doing. And then, the adults realize they were the only ones not knowing about their relationship.

Ling tried to protest and attacked Edward, saying it was all his fault for not taking care of his daughter properly, but Yu just stood up and called her father's attention, saying she was the one who confessed her feelings first. There was no hesitation on her dark eyes as the princess said she loved him and if her father didnt give them their blessings, she would kidnap Christopher and elope. Being her mother's daughter, Yu could be scary when serious making Ling Yao admitt defeat.

He looked at Christopher with a diabolic expression, saying he was going to live in Xing for a year, before being approved by him. If he could fit on the country's culture, learn their language and defeat Lei Fan on a duel, he was going to be acknowledged as suitable for the future Empress. The princess hugged him tight, happy they wouldn't be apart.

The boy achieved success in every hard task giving and, after the 365 days had passed, he asked for her hand in marriage again, with a confident grin.

When they finally reached the altar and stood in front of the priest, Winry was already crying and Edward was trying to put a though face, something very difficult since his son was almost breaking into tears as finally seeing his bride. Yu smiled at him, trying to ease his heart.

\- I'm giving you the most precious thing I have, Christopher Elric. – Ling said, dead seriously, looking at the boy's blue eyes. – Take good care of her.

\- I will, sir. – he held Yu's hand and his chest was tight. – I promise with my life.

\- You two are so silly. – the young woman smiled, kissing the groom's face and making him blush, before the ceremony started.

Christopher's kind, quiet and polite nature captured Yu's affection. He was training to be a doctor an auto mail mechanic, like his mother. He loved the young princess very much and pained him they would be apart again after she returned to Xing. The possibly she would marry someone else because of her title also hurt his heart tremendously. He was a gentleman, just like his uncle. He wanted to do everything properly. They only shared kisses and held hands on the entire time she was leaving on Rizembool. Chris asked Lee for advice about talking to the emperor, but his cousin just smiled and said "Do it quickly and unexpectedly, like a band-aid". It was a terrible advice, but he took it.

After the dinner, Edward screamed with his son, saying he was too young to get married and move to another country. Winry defended their child, saying they were already married and expecting him at his age. She knew her husband didn't have any real motives against their engagement, aside being worry over his first born. She was able to ease Edward's preoccupation after a couple of days talking, with Alphonse's help.

Ling went to Lan Fan's side as the ceremony continued and she held his arm:

\- Don't worry. – she looked at him and smiled. – They are going to be okay.

\- I know. – he smiled back, touching her hand as watching his daughter becoming a married woman and kissing her husband for the first time.

The wedding celebration was huge and after a few drinks, Edward and Yao started their bickering. Ed accused him of stealing his older son, while Yao said it was the best thing it could ever happen to him, since it was a great honor to be married to his lovely and perfect daughter.

Winry, Alphonse and Mei just smiled at them, while the newlyweds enjoyed their party.

The connections between their families just got even tighter, on the next year, when Edward and Ling finally were able to remain peacefully by each other's side as holding their twin grandchildren.

The baby girl was placed on Edward's arm ands the little boy was presented to the the Emperor. The newest princess and prince of Xing had Yu's dark shiny hair and Christopher deep blue eyes.


End file.
